Los Ojos de Barry
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: A Eddie le gustan los ojos de Barry *Flash/Arrow; OliverxBarry/ Insinuaciones EddiexBarry; RonniexCaitlin*


**N/A:** Hola, aquí estoy yo con otro aporte un poco más situado a la trama de la serie The Flash. Ojala les guste. Pronto subiré un One-Shot largo para que se regocijen jaja...

¡Leer y Comentar!

* * *

 **Darckel:** Prometo que pronto subiré un One-Shot donde Iris ponga muy celoso a Oliver, pero no creo que lo admita ni para si mismo, el pobrecito esta en fases de negación xD...

 **Guest:** ¿MPreg? Mmm... Si, puede que en un futuro fics lo haga para ti. Tenia pensado escribir un Omegaverse, así que la posibilidad de hacer uno esta :)

 **DerekStilinski:** Siempre es un placer leer tus Reviews. Ojala mis futuras adquisiciones te sigan gustando ;)

* * *

 **¡Advertencia!** **:** Este Fics contiene Spoilers de los últimos capítulos de la Primera Temporada de The Flash.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Los Ojos de Barry**

* * *

A Eddie nunca le habían desagradado las concurridas calles de Breaks. Con sus luminosas tiendas, atractivas a la vista y sus restaurantes que iban de los más elegantes hasta los de aspecto familiar que te llamaban a entrar a probar su comida tradicional. Nunca se había quejado de que Breaks estuviese casi abarrotado de personas, donde tenias que hacerte paso entre ellas dando empujones...

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Ahora mismo odiaba aquella calle. Odiaba que su rostro serio y sin expresión llamase la atención, pero no la suficiente como para evitar que los demás chocasen contra su cuerpo. Los odiaba a todos ellos aunque no tuvieran la culpa de su malhumor, de su desgracia y desdicha.

Desde su secuestro no había podido ser el mismo agente de antes ¿Pero como serlo?

Durante su cautiverio no solo tuvo que soportar la locura de Wells, Flash Reverso, _Eobard Thawne; su pariente._ Sino que también debió ser victima de la traición de la mujer que amaba. De como ella no había dudado en arrojarse a los brazos de otro hombre mientras él estaba desaparecido por quien no dejaba de tratarle como una mierda.

Aun tiene en su cabeza la risita cruel de Wells cuando el Picture News había captado el momento exacto en la cual una de sus empleadas sobresaliente, Iris West, se había arrojado sobre Flash para besarle luego de que él le salvara de caer del edificio Bank Imperial.

Es verdad que vio en vivo como el superhéroe vestido de rojo la rechazaba para perderse entre las calles como un rayo casi visible.

Pero eso no quería decir que no doliese. Después de todo, Barry estuvo enamorado de Iris desde que eran niños.

¿Pero entonces porque la había rechazado? ¿Por respeto a él? ¿Acaso Barry ya no amaba a Iris?

No lo sabe. Lo único que tiene claro es que Iris le engaño, que un pariente lejano suyo volvió del futuro para causar estragos y asesinatos de inocentes. Que no es el agente ejemplar que se creyó ser y que tal vez nunca lo sea.

 _Y una mierda..._

El letrero en neón de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. le hace elevar la mirada, sus pies le habían llevado hasta allí por inercia. Y aunque no quiere, entra.

Los muy pocos empleados que aun trabajan allí no se animan a verle. Eso le enfurece, le hace creer que es un raro, que no encaja y que tal vez, solo tal vez, tiene un poco la culpa de todo aquello.

La mente de Eddie se nubla.

No piensa racionalmente.

Esta parado a mitad de un pasillo, con Barry Allen a tan solo unos pasos de él. Viéndole con ojitos brillantes, curiosos de su estado... Como... Como si de verdad le importase lo que le ocurriese, como si estuviera preocupado a que se rompiese justo allí mismo.

-Eddie... -le llama el castaño, pero Thawne esta nublado por la ira que le ciega los sentidos racionales.

No lo piensa siquiera y arremete contra el científico.

Barry siente estrellarse contra la pared y a Eddie estrujándole la ropa con violencia, sus ojos le ven con odio y su respiración errática le golpea el rostro. No se defiende, no aparta la mirada de quien él considera su amigo. Deja que Eddie se descargue con él, porque se lo merece. Todo lo malo que le sucedió a Eddie fue por su culpa.

Los ojos cafés de Barry no se desvían de los suyos y Eddie siente algo en su pecho.

Barry le mira con culpa. No con lastima o miedo, como ya lo habían hecho algunos de sus compañeros o como si él fuera un pobre diablo que tuvo la mala suerte de nacer.

Sus ojos grandes, brillantes y expresivos le ven como si quisiese repararlo. Le ven con dolorosa culpa y arrepentimiento, como si tratase de disculparse con él a través de sus ojos.

¿Porque? Barry no tiene la culpa.

Eddie sabe que no fue culpa de Allen que le secuestraran... Después de todo, si Wells se lo llevo cautivo fue porque le necesitaba por su sangre, por el parentesco de por medio. No por otra cosa, no porque él fuera importante.

El dolor vuelve a la mente del agente de policía olvidándose con quien estaba por escasos segundos y vuelve a golpear a Barry contra la superficie plana y fría de la pared metálica del pasillo. Eddie nunca se ha considerado alguien violento, pues no lo era, pero las torturas psicológicas a que lo había sometido Eobard le hacen olvidar el hombre quien verdaderamente era.

[...]

- _¿Porque no ves el nombre que lleva puesto este articulo de primera plana, agente? -le había dicho cínico Wells, y él, como idiota, había obedecido. Leyendo el nombre de la autora de un periódico futurista- Ella va a dejarte... Ella no te ama... -_

 _Sus palabras, crueles e hirientes, son lo único que retumban en su corazón por largas horas._

 _... Iris West-Allen..._

[...]

No quería creerlo.

Al principio había querido creer que todo era un trunco, una trampa para hacerle creer la mentira y así apoderarse de él para hacerles daño a quienes quería.

Pero...

Eddie vuelve a mirar a su victima. A quien le iba a quitar a la mujer que ama.

Barry, a pesar de que tiene las habilidades para quitarle de encima y tomar represalias por su atrevimiento, no lo hace. Deja que le utilice como un muñeco de trapo, alguien con quien descargar toda esa frustración.

 _Él no tiene la culpa._

Su mente se lo reprocha, y tiene razón. El castaño a quien tiene prisionero entre la pared y su cuerpo no tiene la culpa de todo lo sucedido, sino Eobard.

Eddie le suelta lentamente la playera liberándolo, sin despegar su mirada de la de Barry, quien parece brillar más al ver que su ira mengua.

¿Acaso estaba feliz de que la furia abandonase su cuerpo?

Sabe que la respuesta es si cuando los ojos cafés de Barry brillan al verle directamente. Como si tratase de hallarle algo más. Como si quisiese reparar lo que esta mal con él, y si por Eddie fuera, le dejaría. Porque quiere ser reparado, quiere que le borren a Eobard de la mente y si Barry estaba dispuesto a esa tarea, él no iba a impedírselo.

Eddie también le mira a los ojos, y se pierde en ellos.

Nunca había notado que los ojos de Barry fuesen tan brillantes, tan profundos y con ese toque aniñado por culpa de su eterna curiosidad. Y para que mentir, a Eddie le gusta.

A Eddie le gustan los ojos de Barry. Porque cuando los ve, como lo hacia en estos momentos, no siente enojo ni odio. Solo curiosidad por la persona que tiene enfrente, curiosidad por saber que ve con ellos. Por saber que piensa ahora mismo de él...

A Eddie Thawne le gustaría ver a través de los ojos de Barry Allen.

Un carraspeo grave los asusta a ambos, y por inercia, Eddie oculta a Barry tras de él. Protegiéndolo. Olvidándose completamente de que el castaño puede cuidarse solo.

\- ¿Arrow? -sale de sus labios al ver al arquero de Starling City parado frente a ellos -¿Que se supone que haces aquí?-

El héroe socio de Flash lo mira fijamente y no le gusta.

Arrow lo ve como si quisiese arrancarle la cabeza, como si en cualquier momento estuviese listo para ir hacia él y golpearle con aquel arco que sabe que debe pesar bastante.

-Vine por él... -la voz fría del encapuchado verde retumba en el lugar, erizandole la piel

Eddie frunce el ceño y oculta con su cuerpo a Barry de la mirada de Arrow, lleva una de sus manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón, allí donde tiene escondida su arma de civil, disimuladamente y no aparta la mirada del contrario.

A diferencia del castaño, la mirada del arquero verde es fría, cruel y detonaba desconfianza. No era cálida y brillante como la de Barry.

A Eddie no le gustaban los ojos de Arrow, prefería los de Flash.

\- ¿Porque lo buscas? -pregunta Eddie, tajante.

El hombre no lo mira a él, en cambio desvía su mirada a Barry quien no había salido de la protección del agente de policía.

\- Cold... -es lo único que dice, y es lo único que Barry necesita para salir de la protección de Eddie y salir al encuentro con Arrow.

-De acuerdo... -contesta Allen, quien voltea a ver a Thawne- Eddie, necesito irme, es importante pero... -Barry se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo- Si me necesitas... Sabes que estoy aquí ¿Verdad? -pregunta, indeciso.

Eddie sonríe con cierta gracia a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Son tan cálidos que no puede evitar preguntarse si son reales, porque de ser así, él quiere que lo sigan viendo de aquella manera. Los necesita, ahora más que nunca necesita de algo así en su vida.

-Claro... -les responde para luego sacudir sus cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

A Eddie le gusta tratar a Barry como si fuera un niño, burlarse sanamente así con él. Y aunque Allen resople y se queje con Joe para buscar apoyo, sabe que también lo disfruta.

El científico forense sonríe, feliz y cálido. Asiente dando por entendido la respuesta y se gira para irse junto a Arrow, quien aun no le quita la mirada de encima. Una vez que Barry esta junto al arquero, este le rodea con un brazo por sobre sus hombros y se lo lleva, lejos.

El agente los sigue hasta que ya no puede distinguirlos. Su mente, a la falta de la presencia del castaño, nuevamente se vuelve pesada...

Pero no tanto como aquella mañana. Gracias a Barry y sus ojos cálidos y brillantes que lograron quitarle un peso de sus hombros.

El celular de Eddie suena, este lo toma entre sus manos y nota que en la pantalla resalta la imagen de Iris...

Ellos tienen una charla pendiente.

Vuelve a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y emprende el viaje de regreso hasta su auto, aquel que había quedado estacionado fuera de los laboratorios antes de ser secuestrado. En el camino trata de mantener su mente en blanco, trata de no pensar en Eobard, ni en Iris ni en Barry, aunque este ultimo poco tenia que ver con los sucesos vividos durante su cautiverio.

Eddie sale del edificio y casi sonríe al ver a su auto allí donde lo había dejado. Saca sus llaves, las que Joe le había dado en la comisaria, pero antes de que pueda acercarse más, alguien aparece detrás de él como una sombra.

El policía voltea rápido y apunta con su arma, por instinto.

-¡Wow wow! ¡Tranquilo! -pide el hombre frente a él, alzando las manos y viéndole sorprendido con el arma.

Eddie baja su pistola lentamente al verle con determinación. El sujeto frente suyo debía tener su misma estatura, cabello marrón y extraños ojos verdes, muy brillantes a decir verdad, tal vez usaba lentillas. Mayor que Barry pero no que él. Llevaba puesto una gran camperola de aviador de la fuerza aérea y uniforme.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? -dice por fin Eddie.

El otro hombre sonríe.

-Eddie Thawne, me gustaría hablar contigo... -el aviador observa a su alrededor con una sonrisa burlona- En privado, si podría ser -ironiza al ver la desolada calle.

El agente lo ve con gran desconfianza y a pesar de que ya no posee su arma en la mano, esta posa sobre su funda.

-¿Y quien eres tu? -la pregunta es directa.

El piloto se sorprende por escasos segundos, pero sonríe al final entregándole su mano en son de saludo.

-Hal Jordan... -

* * *

Oliver no quería pensar mal de su pareja ¡De verdad! Pero se le estaba poniendo verdaderamente difícil. Más aun cuando Barry no parecía interesado en aquella misión de cazar a Cold y si más pendiente de su celular por si llegase a llamar ese tal _Eddie..._

Aquello le molestaba, y mucho. Aunque había que comprenderle, para él no fue nada chistosito encontrar a SU novio contra una pared teniendo un contacto visual al más puro estilo Disney con otro hombre.

 _¿_ Lo peor de todo?

Ronnie no dejaba de molestarle y juraba que si no se callaba, iba a clavarle una flecha entre los ojos. Y le importa mierda si después debía abandonar el país para evitar que Caitlin tomase venganza contra él.

-No te enojes, Queen... -canturreo Ronnie, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del arquero- Estoy seguro de que si Thawne se declara a Barry, te invitaran a la boda... -se burlo.

Y si las miradas matasen, el meta-humano del fuego ya no existiría en esta vida.

* * *

[ _En alguna parte de Manhattan]_

-Volvió a cambiar... -dijo con seriedad Wells, Eobard, mientras volvía a configurar el periódico que había traído consigo del futuro.

Y aunque la noticia de la desaparición de Flash en Central City no había cambiado en absoluto, si lo había hecho gran parte del informe hecho por el Picture News de aquella época. Los detalles eran pequeños, pero no por ello menos importante. Todo lo contrario, ha decir verdad. Lo que había averiguado había sido una gran revelación para él, sobre todo con aquello ultimo que decía el periódico.

Eran detalles pequeños, pero de gran valor.

Como el hecho de que el nombre de la autora del articulo periodístico había cambiado a ser llamada solamente Iris West. Ya no poseía el apellido de Barry, lo que daba a entender a que ellos no se casarían en el futuro.

Como el hecho de que el agente de policía Eddie Thawne había caído en servicio junto al detective prestigioso de Central City, Joe West.

Y como, para su sorpresa, había desaparecido el mismo día que Flash, el esposo del millonario Oliver Queen...

 _Barry Allen._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan!

No mientan, yo se que se derritieron con el anhelo de Eddie hacia los ojos de Barry.

* ¿Iris no se casa con Barry?

*¿Joe y Eddie mueren?

* ¿Como es posible que el esposo de Oliver Queen haya desaparecido el mismo día que el héroe Flash?

¿No lo saben? Pues, Harrison Wells ya esta haciéndose una idea.

 **¿Chocolate y Helado?**

 **¿Tomates podridos en la cara?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
